Back to Hogwarts
by ashes06
Summary: Contains spoilers for book five! After Harry Graduates from Hogwarts he returns to work there, before becoming a professional quidditch player. COMPLETE!
1. The Return

Disclaimer- Rowling owns everything except what you don't recognize.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 1- The Return  
  
**********  
  
It was the start of the term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Harry Potter was not arriving as a student. This was his first time returning since his seventh year and he was curious to see how things had changed. He flew his broomstick, a new Nimbus 2006 Silver Edition, to the school grounds then he looked up at the castle reminiscing back to his first year when it had seemed so welcoming. He remembered how he had considered it his home for the past seven years.  
  
Now as he returned he realized how much he missed its secret passages and enchanted rooms. It was nothing like his new muggle house with only enchanted pictures to look at. Which even those, he had to hide when ever he had his muggle friends over. He had decided to spend his first summer as a real wizard in the muggle world because he wanted to see if he liked muggle life as long as he was away from the Dursleys. He decided that he had time to decide where he wanted to live and did not worry about it again then.  
  
He gathered his thoughts and walked up the front steps into the main hall. Only then did he realize that he was too late for dinner, he knew that he could simply call the house elves later. Harry really wanted to find Professor Dumbledore so he walked into the Great Hall anyway.  
  
"Harry? Look its Harry Potter!" yelled a voice which turned out to be Colin Creevy.  
  
Harry recognized it at once, "Hi Colin." Then to everyone in the room, "Has anyone seen Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
He heard a chorus of "No's" and "Not since dinner's."  
  
Harry then thought, "Why its after dinner he should be in his office." Then Harry said "Thank you" and went directly to the statue outside of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Luckily he found Professor McGonagall reaching the statue as he walked up.  
  
"Er…Hello Professor," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, Professor Dumbledore has been waiting for you." She said hurriedly, turning to the statue, "Butterbeer." Then the passage to Professor Dumbledore's office opened and revealed the staircase behind it.  
  
Harry stepped onto the familiar staircase as it began to move upward. As he entered the office everything was the same. The same portraits on the wall, that he remembered so well, the same sword, that he had killed the Basilisk with during his second year, the same Sorting Hat, that had placed him in Gryffindor, and the same phoenix, Fawkes, that had supplied his wand's core and helped him on many other occasions.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore. His first question was, "Has the Ministry cleared Sirius yet?"  
  
Dumbledore said, "Yes, Pettigrew gave his real name while under the influence of Veritaserum. He is a free man now Harry."  
  
"And I am still to stay here and work as the Quidditch Coach while Madame Hooch takes her leave?" asked Harry nearly jumping with joy.  
  
Professor Dumbledore replied, "Yes, but only for three weeks, then you are going to stay at your godfather's. He just bought a new house."  
  
"Does he know I made seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps?" asked Harry excitedly.  
  
"Yes, he read all about it in the Daily Prophet." replied Professor Dumbledore.  
  
A disappointed Harry answered, "Thank you, Professor. I will see you at breakfast." While thinking, "I wanted to be the one to tell him."  
  
"Good night Harry, and remember you are a teacher now." said Dumbledore as Harry left.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up elated. He no longer had to share a room since he was not a student anymore. As he dressed in his plain black robes he promised that he would show no favoritism to any students who previously had been his peers. He was really glad that he only taught first years. Harry was glad that today he only taught Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs giving him time to prepare for the Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
As he arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast he knew that his presence was already known. The students in the halls turned to him with small grins. Harry thought, "What do they know?", and "Did something happen to Sirius?"  
  
Harry sat down at the Teachers Table for the first time since the Yule Ball in his fourth year. This time he really looked out not only glanced. He was surprised at how different the view of the Hall was. While looking at the House Tables he could see the enchanted ceiling and all of the candles needed to light the hall. He realized how beautiful it really was. The sky that day was beautiful too Harry could only think of one word to describe it blueitful. Then he thought wait that is not a word, well it is now I'll make it mean the color of the sky. Sometimes bluetiful will be a pale shade of blue other times a dark.  
  
Dumbledore started the meal by saying, "Lets all welcome our new Quidditch Coach…Harry Potter."  
  
Harry then realized that the grins he had received in the halls had only meant that while the students knew he was there, they had no clue why he was.  
  
When the food appeared Harry noticed that the food was the exact same as the food he had the year before. "Good," he thought, "I need some familiarity, in this time of changes."  
  
After breakfast Harry decided to go back to his room because his classes were not until after lunch. Unfortunately he walked all the way up to Gryffindor Tower before he remembered his room was on the fifth floor not in Gryffindor on the seventh.  
  
Luckily everyone was at their first class of the term and no one noticed Harry while he walked back down the stairs to his room laughing to himself. Harry decided to owl his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He wrote Hermione:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
In case you have not heard I am seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps. I know you don't follow Quidditch, but I hope you will come to my games. Right now I am teaching at Hogwarts. I am taking Madame Hooch's place as Quidditch Coach, only temporarily though, until she returns in three weeks.  
  
Sirius is cleared from all charges and I will be living with him. See you soon,  
Harry  
  
To Ron he wrote:  
  
Dear Ron,  
Sorry I could not tell you first, I think the Daily Prophet found out before I did actually. I can hardly believe that I am seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps. I know that I will see you at my games. Right now I am at Hogwarts. Can you believe that I am a teacher? I get to teach Quidditch for three weeks while Madame Hooch is away. Sirius got cleared by the Ministry I get to live with him. He bought a big house and everything. Talk to you soon,  
Harry  
  
Harry walked down to the Owlery and sent Hedwig with the letters. He watched as she flew out of sight. Then he looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost time for his first class. 


	2. Discussions

Disclaimer- Rowling owns everything except what you don't recognize.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 2- Discussions  
  
**********  
  
He ran down the Quidditch field to prepare. Harry knew that he would only be teaching flying lessons but he also wanted to explain the rules of the game to anyone who didn't know.  
  
He had the students stand next to the broomsticks and say up just as he had done his first year. He wondered if he had any students like himself or like Neville. He knew if he did he would be able to handle the situation, but he liked to be prepared.  
  
The class ended with no accidents and nothing special happening. Harry laughed and thought, "I guess I am a good teacher, no one fell off of their brooms."  
  
When he got back to his room after dinner Hermione had already sent her reply.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I am so proud of you. Congratulations on being named seeker and of course I will come to all of your games. I miss watching you win at Quidditch. I am glad you told me since I have been missing the Daily Prophet, I had not already heard.  
Harry are you really now a Hogwarts teacher? Remember we were only students ourselves last year. Since I believe what you are saying, Harry, don't favor Gryffindor that won't be right.  
I am so glad that Sirius has been cleared this is what we have been hoping for since our third year. Did he buy a big house? I still wonder how the Death Eaters found out about Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. As soon as you move in send me an owl and I will come to visit. All my love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry said to himself laughing, "Same old Hermione. It almost seems she has a reply ready before I send the letter."  
  
Then another owl flew into Harry's room. The letter attached to it was from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
It said:  
  
Harry, Meet me in my office. We have to discuss your classes. Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry immediately walked to the old gargoyle state and said the password. He stepped on the staircase as it began to move upward.  
  
"Harry, tomorrow you have your first Gryffindor class. Do you know you to handle it?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Professor. No favoritism. I know, Hermione said the same thing." replied Harry.  
  
Dumbledore added jokingly, "Harry we are colleagues now, call me Albus. And exactly right, as Hermione usually is. It would not be fair to the other houses."  
  
"Yes, I agree," said Harry  
  
"Since you are only teaching first years it is no problem, you have never met any of them before, so treat all of them equally including the Slytherins." said Albus.  
  
"Is this all you wanted to tell me, Albus?" questioned Harry with added stress on the name Albus.  
  
"No, that is not all. Your godfather is coming to visit you tomorrow. You are to meet him in Hogsmeade in the Three Broomsticks after your classes are through." answered Albus. "That is all. Goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry quickly answered, "Goodnight, Pro-," here Harry caught himself, "Albus," and headed back to him room thinking about the day ahead.  
  
As he got to his room he saw a small gray owl, "Hello Pig." Pig zoomed around the room once more before giving Harry his letter. After fulfilling his task Pig hooted softly in gratitude, then he flew out of the open window and out of sight into the night.  
  
Harry then turned to the letter that Pig had delivered, it was Ron's reply.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Congratulations on being named Seeker I told you that you would. I want a schedule of all of your games. I will not miss a single one I promise. You can get me good seats right? Anyway I'll be there.  
Umm…What do you mean you're a teacher we were only students last year. Well…at least you are sticking to your strength Quidditch.  
I started my training as an Auror so I already knew about Sirius. Only three more months and I become an Auror. I still can't believe they let me skip two years training because of our work with the Order of the Phoenix. It seems only yesterday we were on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Well good luck Harry and I'll see you at Quidditch games. Your Best Friend,  
Ron P.S. Say hi to Ginny for me.  
  
As Harry got into bed he remembered the great day he had and looked forward to the next.  
  
He was worried about what would happen but he had already taught one class. Harry wondered why Gryffindors still had Quidditch with the Slytherins. Didn't all of the teachers know that they were enemies? 


	3. Gryffindors and Slytherins

Disclaimer- Rowling owns everything except what you don't recognize.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 3- Gryffindors and Slytherins  
  
**********  
  
Harry remembered his first day of flying lessons as he prepared his lesson. He knew that he could handle whatever did happen but he hoped that it would not mirror his first class with Madame Hooch.  
  
The time for class had arrived and Harry Potter called roll for his class. Everyone was on time. Harry guessed that these students were as excited to learn how to fly as he had been back in his first year.  
  
Harry instructed the student to stand beside their broom and say, "Up".  
  
Out of his class of 23 students, 15 had managed to do it properly the first time. Harry said "Don't be discouraged, try again and do not be afraid."  
  
As the rest of the class successfully picked up their broomsticks, Harry showed the class the proper way to mount a broom. After checking, and in a few cases changing, the grips of the students Harry told them to rise about five feet in the air and then come back down.  
  
Unlike Madame Hooch, Harry had the students do this three at a time. One student got nervous and shot up into the air just as Neville had done but Harry jumped on his broom flew up and guided the student safely back to the ground. That student was Emily Creevy.  
  
Then the bell rang signaling the end of class. Harry put away the broomsticks and went to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Just as Harry was leaving the Great hall he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Harry," said Colin, "Thank you so much. You practically saved my little sister's life."  
  
"I was only doing my job." said Harry.  
  
Well, if there is anything we can do for you just ask." said Colin's younger brother Dennis.  
  
Harry thought about it and said, "Just don't go making a Harry Potter Fan Club or something like that and I will be glad."  
  
The three Creevy children just smiled and nodded agreeing to that promise.  
  
Harry was worried about the idea of the Harry Potter fan club but he did not dwell on that though for very long.  
  
Harry walked up to his room where he hopped on his broomstick and flew to Hogsmeade. He met Sirius at a table in the Three Broomsticks. Harry did not realize that it was the very same table that he was sitting at when he overheard his professors discussing his godfather back in his third year.  
  
The two talked for three hours but afterward they realized that in all that time they had not really said anything. They just kept talking because being in one another's company was enough. Harry treated Sirius like his father and Sirius treated Harry as if he was his son.  
  
The next few weeks went by without anything really eventful. Except for the fact that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry now has a new fan club. Harry had expected it really. The fact that he had saved the life of the youngest Creevy, Emily, just helped move the foundation along.  
  
By the time the staff found out about the "Harry Potter Fan Club" it was already a good hundred members strong, mostly from Gryffindor but a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too, absolutely no one from Slytherin, for obvious reasons. Because of the number of members the staff could do nothing to stop the club's progression.  
  
Now it was nearly time for Harry to leave Hogwarts and become a professional Quidditch player for the Wimbourne Wasps of England. First though, he had to visit his Godfather. 


	4. At Sirius' House

w. Disclaimer- You Know I don't Own Harry Potter.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 4 - At Sirius' House  
  
**********  
  
Harry hopped on his Nimbus 2006 Silver Edition and flew to Hogsmeade. Harry flew near the familiar mountain cave where Sirius used to hide before landing on his front lawn.  
  
Sirius' house was not far from his old cave hideaway. His house was not even a mile away. Good since Buckbeak liked the cave and was unwilling to move, this way he could still be fed.  
  
"Harry," said a voice that Harry did not expect to hear, it was the voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry quickly jumping to a conclusion that something terrible had happened to his Godfather said, "Where's Sirius," in a worried tone.  
  
Dumbledore casually said, "He is simply off feeding Buckbeak his lunch. Why don't you fly over there and meet him."  
  
Harry quickly hopped back on his broom and flew to the old mountain hideaway. When he got there Harry saw not only his godfather and Buckbeak but also two other hippogriffs.  
  
"Harry, Hagrid found Buckbeak a mate," said Sirius, "also Feathermane just gave birth."  
  
"Have you named the baby hippogriff yet?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I was going to let my Godchild do that," replied Sirius, "what do you want to name him?"  
  
"Er...how about Talonfoot?" questioned Harry. Then to the young hippogriff, "Talonfoot, do you like it?"  
  
The small hippogriff bent his knee and looked satisfied.  
  
"Alright Talonfoot it is then," answered Sirius.  
  
After all three hippogriffs were fed Sirius asked Harry, "Ready to go to my new house?"  
  
Harry said, "Yes," then he and his godfather hopped onto Harry's broomstick and rode down to Sirius' new house.  
  
Once they got back to Sirius' house, Sirius gave Harry the grand tour. He showed him the yard, which by the way was perfect for Quidditch, the living room, the kitchen, and the various other rooms of the house.  
  
In the kitchen Sirius had another surprise for Harry.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter Sir," said an all too familiar voice.  
  
Harry turned to where the voice came from and nearly shouted, "Dobby, you work for Sirius now?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore sent me." replied Dobby the House Elf.  
  
Sirius said in a voice almost a whisper, "I think Dumbledore suspected that just because I have been living as a dog for the past four years, and well haven't cook during the other times that I don't remember how to cook."  
  
"Well do you?" said Harry with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Nope, so I agreed to let Dobby stay and he will still get the same wages that he got back at Hogwarts," answered Sirius nearly laughing.  
  
After they finished eating dinner they went outside to fly around in the yard. They flew until they could not see their hands in front of them. Then they went inside and talked until neither could think of anything else to say.  
  
Once in his room Sirius immediately fell asleep, but across the hall Harry decided that it was a good time to write to his friends.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Madame Hooch returned today so I left Hogwarts this afternoon. When I got to Sirius' Dumbledore was waiting outside. He told me that Sirius was at the mountainside cave feeding Buckbeak. I soon found out that it was not only Buckbeak and Sirius in the cave but also two other hippogriffs, Buckbeak's mate Feathermane and their colt Talonfoot. Sirius even let me name Talonfoot. He claimed that he could not think of a proper name for him. Sirius had another surprise for me too . Dobby is working for him now. Well good luck in your Auror training. You have what, about two months left. Remember my Quidditch training starts soon and games start approximately one month after training. See you soon,  
  
Harry  
  
And to Hermione he wrote.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You reply faster and faster each time. Remember Dobby the house elf. Now he works for Sirius. Buckbeak now has a mate, Feathermane and a colt named Talonfoot. Sirius let me name Talonfoot do you like it? The little hippogriff did. Well I left Hogwarts at last and Sirius' new house is great. His yard is perfect for Quidditch. Speaking of which remember my games stat in about two months I will sent you a schedule when I get one. Ron is nearing the end of his Auror training maybe we can meet somewhere and throw him a party or something, surprise of course. Well, it's getting late I'll talk to you soon. I miss you,  
  
Harry  
  
* I just wanted to say thank you to my reviewers and that I hope this chapter is a better length. Also Facade thanks for questioning the fan club it wasn't going to put it in, but you made me realize it would be funny. Intofire101 thank you for all of your help and I really like the name Talonfoot, thanks again for suggesting it.  
  
* * I know that this fiction can never happen because of certain events in book five. Tear, I miss him. 


	5. Harry's Memory

Disclaimer- Rowling owns everything except what you don't recognize.  
  
*This chapter contains spoilers for book five.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 5- Harry's Memory  
  
**********  
  
The next day dawned and Harry remembered the time in the summer between his fifth and sixth years.  
  
Harry decided to explain to Sirius how he had remembered the defeat of Voldemort.  
  
Harry remembered being a fifteen year old boy was sitting alone in his room, he felt no need to go outside or even eat, and he was too devastated to do anything else because of the death of his godfather. (a/n. The memory as seen from a pensive, the memory is written in italics.)  
  
The day he remembered was exactly one week after the end of term at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter had been  
receiving letters from his friends everyday, but not in a single one  
did he describe how he really felt. In all of the letters he  
described how he realized it had happened and he understood. On the  
inside Harry kept thinking he can't be gone and if he is I will find a  
way to bring him back. The only thing Harry did besides return the  
letters was, attempt to think of ways to bring Sirius back.  
  
Since he had already asked Nick about Sirius becoming a ghost, he knew  
that was one way down that he could not do. The only thing he could  
think of that might actually work would involve a Time Turner, but how  
would he get a Time Turner and how much would change when he got back  
to the present.  
  
Harry decided that he did not want to completely change the course of  
the world. But he still did want his godfather back.  
  
Harry could not think of a way to actually do it, so as he had done  
the summer before he was listening to the news daily. The difference  
was the Dursley's allowed him too this time. When Harry had gotten  
off of the train the week before the Dursley's realized that more was  
going on than they thought. It was then they found out that Harry's  
godfather had been killed. They knew Harry would be upset and because  
of the warning they had received they decided to allow Harry to do  
more around the house.  
  
Harry was grieving his loss but the more he thought about it he was  
more worried about Voldemort returning.  
  
That was the day it all had happened Harry was sitting there listening  
to the news when he heard the thing he was listening for. It said,  
"Police and Doctors are completely puzzled about this new range of  
deaths. Since this morning ten people from all over the country have  
been found dead. In all of the cases the deceased appeared in perfect  
health and had looks of terror on their faces. Authorities are  
investigating these deaths, as no on is sure how the victims were even  
killed."  
  
It was this day that Harry was brought to Headquarters of the Order of  
the Phoenix. The Order wanted to keep Harry safe because as far as  
they knew Harry was the only person who would be able to defeat  
Voldemort. Dumbledore though knew differently. When Harry arrived at  
Headquarters he was surprised to see his fellow students instead of  
just the Weasley's and Hermione, Neville and Luna were also there.  
  
The Order knew about the muggle killings and then though it was time  
for Harry and his friends to begin training to be in the order. The  
students had already helped the Order their previous term and were  
eager to help even more.  
  
They did their best to try and secretly cheer Harry up. Though they  
did not succeed until, Ginny convinced Remus Lupin to hit Harry with a  
Cheering Charm while he wasn't looking. Harry didn't appreciate that  
but at least he was not depressed anymore.  
  
They talked about everything from school to Quidditch to their  
training but they always excluded the topic of Sirius. Luna and  
Neville did not really know him. On the other hand, Sirius's death  
really had impacted Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. Therefore no one  
really wanted to discuss the topic.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters was still in Sirius' house,  
number twelve Grimmauld place. That made facing the death even harder  
for fifteen year old Harry Potter. Time went by and Harry did begin  
to accept it. Harry realized that Sirius had only died to save him,  
Harry, from Voldemort. Thinking that though made Harry feel that it  
was his fault, the others quickly pushed this idea out of Harry's  
head.  
  
The weeks slowly went by while the Order discussed the best way to  
defeat Voldemort. When they could think of nothing else they decided  
to try and catch Voldemort off of his guard.  
  
A few days before the beginning of Harry's sixth year, it seemed like  
the perfect time to attack. Everyone in the Order including the ones  
who were still students were going into the fight since there were so  
few left in the Order. A few more people had joined since Cornelius  
Fudge had believed the truth but it was not many new people.  
  
The Order was lucky they had caught Voldemort and his Death Eaters  
when they had because they were able to stun many of them before the  
Death Eaters knew they were even there. Now it was the Death Eaters  
who were out numbered.  
  
The fight continued until the Order got separated somehow Neville  
found himself face to face with Voldemort himself. Neville thought to  
himself, "He does not know about the prophecy, and what if I am the  
one who will defeat him?"  
  
As Voldemort raised his arm to deliver the killing curse on Neville,  
for once Neville was quicker and he dodged it. When the spell hit the  
wall behind where Neville had been standing it rebounded and this time  
it did not only weaken him. This time "The Dark Lord" was really  
dead.  
  
There was only answer as to how that could happen. That would be that  
the prophecy had applied to Neville Longbottom and not to Harry Potter  
as everyone had presumed it had.  
  
Harry was the first to find Neville since he had seen Voldemort when  
he had said the curse. Harry was as surprised as Neville was himself,  
when they both saw Voldemort dead.  
  
Once the Death Eaters saw their leader dead they Disapperated away  
from the battle, while the ones who were stunned were taken into  
custody.  
  
"And that concluded the life of Voldemort." explained Harry. "But here is still one thing I would like to know. How did you survive, Sirius?"  
  
*Again I would like to thank my reviewers. I would not have this story without your ideas. I would also like to thank my beta, without you this chapter would be completely different, you helped me come up with most of the ideas.  
  
**Sorry bout the cliffhanger too, I will try to hurry and write chapter seven. 


	6. Sirius' Memory

Disclaimer- Rowling owns everything except what you don't recognize.  
  
*This chapter contains spoilers for book five.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 6- Sirius' Memory  
  
**********  
  
Sirius sat still for a while and appeared to be deep in thought. Then he took his wand and placed it to his head. When he pulled the wand from his head it seemed to be holding some pieces of silvery hair. Harry would have been surprised had he not known that the strands would be silvery they stood out strongly against Sirius' black hair. Sirius then placed his wand tip to the inside of the pensive and the contents began to swirl.  
  
Then he and Harry touched the contents of the pensive. Then they were taken away inside of the memory.  
  
Harry and Sirius were taken to the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries.  
  
Sirius had just been stunned they watched almost in slow motion as he  
fell backwards in to the curtain.  
  
The room disappeared and next thing they knew they were in the  
dungeons at Hogwarts. The very first person they saw was none other  
than Severus Snape, but it did not surprise either of them because  
they were in Professor Snape's office. The very next thing that  
happened was Sirius fell on the ground from a hole that had just  
opened up in the ceiling of the office.  
  
Professor Snape said, "Right on time, Ennervate!"  
  
At that word Sirius woke up.  
  
"Where am I." said Sirius looking confused. "The last thing I  
remember is being in the Department of Mysteries trying to save  
Harry."  
  
"Well, yes, that is where you were but now you are here" said Snape,  
"and the next thing you are going to ask is how you got here, and no  
you are still not allowed to apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts  
grounds."  
  
Sirius stared at Snape as though he had never seen him properly before.  
  
Snape continued, "As far as everyone knows right now you are dead…"  
seeing Sirius' face, "…yes Harry too. You were stunned in the  
Department of Mysteries and fell through the Black Veil, which I had  
transfigured into a portal which takes you here to my office."  
  
"How did you know to transfigure it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, I used a Time Turner." replied Snape.  
  
"Wait why would you save me?" asked Sirius.  
  
"That I still don't know. But do not make me regret It." said Snape firmly.  
  
For once Sirius did not reply.  
  
"You are to stay hidden until You-Know-Who is defeated. No more going  
out doors you will have to stay either in my office or my classroom  
when no students are around. I will have a house elf bring you food.  
And no we cannot tell Harry that you are alive no matter what. We do  
not want the Death Eaters after you again now do we?" said Snape.  
  
"No, we don't." answered Sirius slowly.  
  
"I will not even tell Professor Dumbledore you are alive and you will  
stay in your Animagi form so the house elf will not even know who you  
are. Is this clear Sirius?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yes, but I am only doing this for Harry." said Sirius firmly.  
  
"Do it for whoever you want, just do it." replied Snape.  
  
Sirius spent the next few weeks as a dog seeing only Snape and the  
House Elf who fed him. He realized how much his supposed death must  
be hurting Harry. Harry must think it is his fault. 'If only I could  
talk to him.' he thought. As much as it hurt Sirius kept his promise.  
  
He did not have to live much longer as a dog though, that summer  
Voldemort was defeated. Sirius obviously was told none of the details  
but that did not matter. He only wanted to see his Godchild and let  
him know that he was alive.  
  
Immediately after Voldemort's defeat Snape told Professor Dumbledore  
what he had done. Dumbledore was surprised the Snape had done it he  
knew that Snape hated Sirius. He was also surprised that Sirius  
cooperated he knew how much it must have hurt him not to run to Harry.  
  
Dumbledore agreed to let Sirius go and see Harry at number twelve  
Grimmauld Place. They left right after that to go. They went to  
Dumbledore's office and flooed to the house. They arrived in the  
kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was surprised and immediately ran to get Harry.  
It seemed only seconds later when Harry got to the kitchen. He  
immediately ran and gave Sirius a huge hug.  
  
No one asked him how he had survived, they only guessed that it was  
too traumatic to discuss.  
  
"Wow Snape did that for you. I thought that you two were enemies." said Harry  
  
Sirius answered, "I still don't think he know exactly why he did it. My only guess is that he really does have a heart, and not just one made of stone. Exactly why he did it, no one will probably ever know."  
  
"Have you asked him?" asked Harry, "Well, besides right after he did it?"  
  
"I have tried but he still will not give me a straight answer." replied Sirius.  
  
"Why don't you try asking him again now?" asked Harry.  
  
"Alright I'll do that." said Sirius.  
  
Sirius took out a quill and a piece of paper and began to write.  
  
Severus, I know you probably still don't want to talk about it…but why did you save my life those two years ago. I thought that you hated me for the things I did to you in school. Not that I am not grateful, of course I am. I am just wondering what gave you the change of heart. I just want to know why…and of course I thank you again. Please reply to this as soon as possible. It is important to me. I owe you my life …literally, Sirius Black  
  
*Again I would like to thank my reviewers. Without you this fic would not be possible. 


	7. Severus' Answer

Disclaimer- Rowling owns everything except what you don't recognize.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 7- Severus' Answer  
  
**********  
  
Sirius did not get his reply immediately...in fact it was a whole week before he heard from Severus Snape at all. Exactly one week after he had sent his letter Sirius's owl returned with a very short note from Severus Snape. The message was so short Sirius could not even call it a letter.  
  
Sirius-  
  
Meet me in the Three Broomsticks tonight at midnight.  
  
-Severus Snape  
  
Harry was worried for his godfather's safety. He knew that Severus had saved Sirius life once...but hadn't Sirius tried to kill Severus once too. Harry did not want to take any chances so immediately after Sirius left the house to go and meet Severus, Harry followed. Harry was covered in his father's old invisibility cloak it had been a few months since it had last been used. Harry very quietly followed Sirius all the way to the Three Broomsticks. Once they were inside Harry sat at the table next to them where he would be able to hear their conversation.  
  
"Severus"  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"I see that you wanted to talk to me here."  
  
"You wanted to know why I saved your life. After all these years you don't remember do you?"  
  
"I'm going to make you an offer you cannot refuse."  
  
"What are you talking about Sirius?"  
  
"Oh that's from an old muggle movie. And I have no clue what you are talking about."  
  
"You don't remember before Hogwarts?"  
  
"Before Hogwarts...Yes, our parents made us hang out together."  
  
"Do you get it now?"  
  
"No what do you mean?"  
  
"We were best friends until you met James."  
  
"Well you do know I was only your friend because our parents made us."  
  
"Yes...I do realize that...but do you know the only reason I came back to Dumbledore's side after I joined the Death Eaters?"  
  
"No where are you going with this?"  
  
"When we were young you convinced me that there was nothing wrong with muggles. If it had been left up to my family I would be a Muggle-Hating- Pure-Blood just like so many other wizards. "  
  
"How did I change your mind about that?"  
  
"You always talked about the muggle movies and books...and you got me into them. No one ever knew but at Hogwarts I had a secret stash of muggle books."  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me all of this in a letter?"  
  
"I knew that you wouldn't remember right away and I wanted you to understand all of it."  
  
"Ok so now that we remember all of this should we go back to being enemies or should we try and be friends?"  
  
*Ok now please review and tell me what should happen next. Answer Sirius's question for me...it is up to you on what will happen next.  
  
**And yes I know this chapter is short but I wanted input before I went on. 


	8. Quidditch

*****Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, I repeat I do not own Harry Potter or any other related things.  
  
Chapter 8- Quidditch  
  
After nearly a full minute of silence Severus finally spoke up again. "Since no one else knows about what I did for you except for Dumbledore and I expect you have told Harry by now, I think that others would find it a little strange if we went from being enemies to treating each other as close friends."  
  
"I won't act like I did in school anymore. I can try and be civil when I am around you but I cannot guarantee that I will always."  
  
"Sometimes I think we will have to act as though we still hate each other, no one will understand if we treat each other as human beings."  
  
"I agree, and I won't tell anyone about this, not even Harry, it is too important."  
  
"It will be hard but I will not even tell Dumbledore all I'll say is that we have come to an agreement that we won't kill each other." finished Severus.  
  
Harry sitting under the invisibility cloak was beginning to feel guilty. Now he wished he had not followed...then he realized that he had better get back to Sirius' house before Sirius gets back and finds out. Before waiting for the end of the conversation Harry got up carefully walked around people on his way out, when he got to the door he waited until someone walked in then walked outside before the door could close.  
  
He carefully made his way through the village then once he was to the outskirts near Sirius' house he finally took off the cloak. By the time Harry got to the house Sirius was already on his way home, lucky for Harry the first thing he did was go and put up the cloak and pull out his old copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry was pretending to read it when his Godfather knocked on his bedroom door.  
  
"C-come in." said Harry trying not to sound guilty. "What did S-snape tell you?"  
  
Sirius was standing just inside the open door, "We have come to a-an understanding. In other words we agreed not to kill each other."  
  
"Alright..." then seeing the look on Sirius' face, "...well, I had better be getting to sleep...since I have my first practice tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry did not know it, but Sirius had known that Harry had followed him that night. Secretly he was glad for it this way he did not have to break his promise to Severus. Sirius still might not like as a friend Severus but he was a man of his word.  
  
Both Harry and Sirius fell asleep that night thinking about the conversation from the Three Broomsticks. Both had dreams that night. Sirius dreamed of the day he had fallen behind the veil...what would have happened if Severus had not transfigured what was behind the curtain? Sirius woke up thinking about that. Every single thing he thought of was terrible and therefore he decided not to go back to sleep that night. So he sat in the living room and watched the fire in the fireplace die...remembering just how lucky he was to be alive.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was dreaming about Quidditch. It was the world cup and as the teams walked out on to the field the other team's seeker was none other than Cedric Diggory. The teams both mounted their broomsticks and the game began. Suddenly it began to rain first softly then progressing to a downpour. Then just as suddenly as the rain had begun, it stopped. Harry looked around and on the ground he saw Cedric lying eagle sprawled, motionless. He flew down and landed not on the pitch but in the graveyard where he faced Voldemort in his fourth year. He watched himself face Voldemort from a break in the line of Death Eaters. The battle started and Harry watched in slow motion as the wands connected with their golden string. He watched as the bead moved along the string and connected with Voldemort's wand. As Voldemort's victims began to come out Harry longed to see his parents again. But just as they were going to come out...Harry's alarm clock went off. Harry was shaken out of his dream and it was forgotten.  
  
Harry immediately began to prepare for his practice. After having a quick breakfast in the kitchen, served by Dobby, Harry was ready to go. He grabbed his broomstick and few other things he would need, said goodbye to Sirius saying he would be back that afternoon, and stepped up to the fireplace. He grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire saying, "Wimbourne Wasps Training Stadium." With another quick look towards his Godfather he stepped into the hearth and within seconds was at his destination.  
  
"Harry...bet you didn't expect to see me...eh?"  
  
"Oliver, I didn't know you were on the National Team."  
  
"I just got traded. So now it's just like when we were in school. Except...well...I'm not captain."  
  
"Don't you mean you're not Captain...yet," Harry added with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Well, yes, but I don't think I'll make captain on this team. Well, at least not anytime soon anyway."  
  
Then an announcement came from the other side of the field. "All players report to the center of the field to begin warm ups."  
  
Harry mounted his broom and flew to the center of the field where he saw the people who were to be his new teammates.  
  
As a group they began to go over new techniques and maneuvers. Each member knew their place it would have seemed that they had always been working together. But the only people on the team Harry knew were Oliver Wood, and George Weasley. He hadn't even met all of the other players yet just the other Beater, George's girlfriend Melanie. He thought he recognized one of the Chasers to be a Ravenclaw a few years older that him but as for now he wasn't sure. As the practice continued the players got to know each other better and Harry eventually met everyone else. He discovered how different the Wasps were from the Hogwarts teams.  
  
Just as Harry finished the practice he finally realized that his life as a student was over. He knew that his "life" was not over it was only beginning. Harry knew he would never have to face the cold cruel world alone he had his friends who would stand beside him even in the face of death, which they had done many times back at Hogwarts.  
  
***A/N- I know the ending is really sudden but I realized the story was over. Harry went "Back to Hogwarts" but now he is moving on to newer and better things. Tell me if you liked this story and PLEASE review. 


End file.
